


Sunny Rain

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: A sleepy weekend morning with Martin and Tim that spent relaxing after a long week.





	Sunny Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 16 for a ship of your choice involving martin? (“Is that my shirt?”) From the OTP prompt list.

Martin woke up to Tim holding him tightly and was still asleep next to him. He smiled and ran his fingers through Tim’s wavy brown hair to try and wake him up slowly. Tim in turn shifted closer to Martin, but does not seem to be waking quickly. He chuckled before pulling his other hand out from Tim’s sleep-locked grip.  
“Tim darling, I need to get up now.”  
“Mmph.” Tim responded, voice muffled by Martin’s chest.  
Martin smiled and continued to run his fingers through Tim’s hair before sleepily kissing his cheek. Tim moved a bit so that Martin was kissing his lips.  
“Morning gorgeous.” Tim said when the kiss ended, smile bright.  
Martin giggles and kisses Tim, who grins back when he pushes Martin’s curls aside.  
“Is that my shirt?” Tim asked.  
Martin looked down, at the offending shirt, “Yes, I suppose it is.”  
Tim smirked, “It looks good on you love,” he pulled Martin in for a hug, “And I think we have a breakfast date planned for today.”  
“We do. I was thinking chocolate chip with some strawberries and blueberries?”  
“That sounds lovely Marto,” Tim said, getting out from under the blanket, “Do you think I could get in a shower before we cook?”  
“Yeah, you should try the new soap I bought from the trip, makes your skin shine and smell heavenly.”  
Tim smirked, “Love you.”  
Martin grinned, “Love you too.”  
Martin watched as Tim went to go turn the shower on.  
“I'll get the stuff out while you shower.”  
“Don't start without me!”  
“I promise.”  
He could almost see Tim’s grin as the other man shut the door.  
…  
Martin had gotten out the bowls and boxes, when he felt Tim’s arms wrap around him from behind.  
“Please tell me tell me you put clothes on and that is an apron and not a towel.” Martin whispered.  
“I… yes, and there's clothes under it too, you can check if you want.” Tim grinned.  
“You cheeky lad,” Martin responded, “Now help me with these pancakes, please.”  
Tim kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the eggs and cracking them in the bowl and mixed in the batter with chocolate chips. Martin reached over him for the tin of fruit and started cutting up the strawberries. There was a faint sound of rain in the background.  
 **~Fin**


End file.
